Sączyfoch/Scenariusz
Czkawka: Hm. Niezła frekwencja. Sączysmark: A co? Tak cię to nagle dziwi? Przecież lud kocha Jorgensonów. Proszę, proszę. Całe Berk się zbiegło, żeby wysławiać imię Jorgensonów. Mieczyk: No, przyszli raczej na darmowy popas. Szpadka: Przecież nikt by się nie fatygował, żeby wysławiać. Stoick: Ekhem, ekhem. Każdy wiking prędzej czy później stanie przed wyborem: ryzykować czy nie. Dziś wiwatujemy na cześć człowieka, który się odważył i sam jeden zbudował spichlerz. Niech żyje- Sączyślin: Sączyślin Jorgenson, z rodu tych Jorgensonów. Sączysmark: Hahaha, łuhuhu! Sączy-sączy-ślin-ślin-ślin! Sączyślin: Ha haha haha! Tak jest! Sączysmark: Puśćcie, to mój ojciec. Sączyślin: Moje zdrowie, przyjaciele. Sączysmark: Hahaha, pokazaliśmy im, co potrafią Jorgensony! Sączyślin: Co? My? Jakie znowu my, szczawiku? Ja pokazałem. Spójrz na nich. Płaszczą się przed tym Czkawką, podlizują jak pijawki jedne. Jorgenson bierze, co chce i nigdy nie prosi. Gdyby prosił, nie byłoby spichlerza. Sączysmark: Ale oni tak po prostu sobie gadają. Sączyślin: Gadają? Po prostu sobie gadają? Dorośnij, dzieciaku. Ustawiają się na drabince po władzę. Thor jeden wie, co tam na ciebie nadają. Czkawka: Ale kogo on chce oszukać? Sączysmark? Proszę, za kogo on się ma? Sączysmark? Jak można dać dzieciakowi takie imię? Mieczyk: Sączysmark! Astrid: Sączysmark? Sączyślin: Astrid? Z Hoffersonów? Nawet siekierki bym jej nie powierzył. A ten Śledzik? Przyczepił się do Czkawki jak rzep. I jeszcze szatańskie bliźniaki. Nic bardziej nie boli niż sztylet wbity między łopatki. Mieczyk: ...Bo ja idę, widzę dziki i, i chciałem je zaskoczyć i, i lecę na nie i krzyczę "A sio!"... Sączyślin: Lepiej bierz przykład z ojca. Prawdziwy wódz sięga po to, co mu się należy. Jeśli się zawaha, stratuje go bydło. Czy ty rozumiesz, co do ciebie mówię? Sączysmark: Łoo... Astrid: Sączysmark? Haha! Sączysmark: Drwicie ze mnie? A wiecie, kim jestem? Aa! Kiedyś byłem Jeźdźcem Smoków. Astrid: Sączysmark? Śledzik: Och, biedny, mały Smark. Astrid: A taki miał potencjał. Heathera: Ech, a ja przez chwilę chciałam nawet za niego wyjść. Ale teraz? Fu! Haha! Mieczyk: Spójrz no, siostro, to chyba Sączysmark. Może wypadałoby się przywitać? Szpadka: Hehehe, w życiu. Wolę polerować złote runo. Mieczyk: Naprzód, sir Jot i Wym Wymie i sir Jot i Wym Jocie. Ale z kopyta, coby temu biedakowi jeszcze życie uprzykrzyć. Szpadka: Żegnaj, pachołku. Sączysmark: Ekhe, ekhe-ekhe! Czkawka: A ja myślałem, że zostaniesz szefem jeźdźców, wiesz? Ale nie starczyło ci odwagi. Więc znalazłem kogoś lepszego. Gustaw: Tu Gustaw. Nie zgadniesz - wziąłem sobie Hakokła! Hahaha! Sączysmark: Och, och... Nie. Czkawka: Dobra, ludzie, oczy i uszy. Ostatnio przewijało się tu sporo Łowców. Astrid: Rozdzielamy się. Zrobimy rekonesans. Czkawka: Zgoda, dobra myśl. Sączysmark: Chwila, moment, stop, co jest? Astrid teraz rządzi? Hehe. A od kiedy to? Śledzik: Ee... Hop hop? Mieczyk: Skoro teraz Astrid rządzi, to my chcemy dobudować piętro w chacie. Przyda się większa powierzchnia i cena rynkowa wzrośnie. Sączysmark: Dostaną lepszą chatę? Czkawka: Nie dostaną żadnej chaty. A Astrid wcale nie rządzi. Co z tobą? Śledzik i Heathera: Halo! Heathera: Mamy Łowców! Trzy łodzie. Czkawka: Uwaga! Ustawiamy się w szyku i przypuszczamy atak z zaskoczenia. Sączysmark: A ja wolę teraz! Czkawka: Nie, czekaj, nie! Łowcy: Ognia! Mieczyk: Lecimy! Czkawka: Rany, wszyscy cali? Mieczyk: Bywało gorzej. Szpadka: Mów za siebie. Heathera: Ech. W porządku? Śledzik: Trzymaj, mała, pij odtrutkę. Sączysmark: Łuhaha! I to się nazywa ofensywa! Nieźle było, co? Astrid: Mało nas, mądralo, nie pozabijałeś. Mieczyk: To nie było fajne. Szpadka: Bardzo niefajne! Mieczyk: Fajne na odwrót. Szpadka: Yy. Mała pomoc? Mieczyk: A, nie, dziękuję. Sama sobie pomóż. Szpadka: Ych. Sączysmark: Ojej, no dobra. Może było i ciut bez ładu i składu, ale proszę was, umówmy się - pokazałem im. Czkawka: No, ja to chyba inaczej pamiętam. Astrid: Miałeś generalnie kryć nasze skrzydła i palić strzały, ale poleciałeś na żywioł. Śledzik: Sztusia szykowała się właśnie do strzału, ale wyleciałeś jak z procy i nas popchnąłeś. O! Sączysmark: Sio, z drogi! Heathera: Sączysmark! A! Śledzik: O Thorze! Mieczyk: Mieliśmy wypróbować nowy myk, ale rzuciłeś nas na pastwę wroga. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Ouooo! Sączysmark: Hej, to nie moja wina, że musiałem naprawiać wasze błędy! Śledzik: Słuchaj, może się opamiętaj. Przez ciebie mało nie przegraliśmy. Sączysmark: Inicjatywa to się nazywa, rybciu. Znasz słówko? Powinieneś znać. Szpadka: Inicjatywa? Nie masz pojęcia, co to znaczy! Astrid: Serio nic nie rozumiesz? Ja cię. Śledzik: Bezczelny! Wszystko nam psujesz i jeszcze... Czkawka: Dobra, dobra. Dosyć, dosyć, już wystarczy. Słuchaj, weź pozbieraj strzały ze smoczym korzeniem i wywal je gdzieś do wody albo spal, okej? Nie chcemy ich na wyspie, jasne? Sączysmark: Co? Teraz? Dobra. Czkawka: No wiem, wiem przecież. Pogadam z nim. Później, bo teraz bardziej mnie interesuje, skąd Łowcy biorą tyle korzenia. Pewnie znowu zwiększyli produkcję. Śledzik: A nam się kończy antidotum. Czkawka: No nic, może mapka pomoże. Zwędziłem im dzisiaj z łodzi. Mam nadzieję, że da się coś z tego wyczytać. Sączysmark: Ruszaj się trochę żwawiej. Wredne ludziska. Odwracasz się plecami, a ci już obgadują! "Do wody albo spal"... No, to będzie na trawkę. Szpadka: No, no, bratku, dasz radę, dasz radę. Wierzę w ciebie. Mieczyk: No nie, nie, nie tutaj. O, mocniej, tak jest. Heathera: Ostrożnie. Czkawka: O, Szpony i Topory? Heathera: Maraton, kolego. Ale Śledzik wysuwa się na prowadzenie. Astrid: Jak tam, co z tą mapą od Łowców? Czkawka: Nieźle. Chyba udało mi się rozgryźć, o które wyspy chodzi. Skoczymy tam jutro ze Szczerbatkiem i poszukamy korzenia. Hej, a gdzie Sączysmark? Uwielbia Szpony i Topory. Heathera: Ty miałeś go zaprosić. Śledzik: Ja myślałem, że bliźniaki zaproszą. Szpadka: A my, że Astrid zaprosiła. Astrid: Nigdy go nie zapraszam. Sączysmark: Koniec Świata w niebezpieczeństwie! Łowcy atakują! To się nazywa próbny alarm. Chciałem sprawdzić, jak funkcjonujecie pod presją. Zawaliliście, z kretesem! Widzisz, Czkawko? Na świecie są przywódcy i jest ciemny lud. Od razu widać, kto jest kto, prawda? I co z tą mapą, masz coś? Gdzie atakujemy? Czkawka: Człowieku, co się z tobą dzieje? Rzucasz się na Łowców jak wariat, wycinasz nam jakiś próbny alarm... Co jest? Sączysmark: Uważam, że już dawno powinienieś się na mnie poznać. Czkawka: Ale... o co ci teraz chodzi? Sączysmark: Bo nie chcę skończyć pod mostem, wiesz? Nie będę jeść resztek z pańskich stołów i patrzeć, jak bliźniaki polerują runo. Jestem tak samo dobry, albo nawet lepszy od reszty. Kiedy Stoick zrobi cię wodzem, chcę przewodzić jeźdźcom. Czkawka: No dobra, rozumiem, ale nie ma tak, że ciach - powiesz i od razu tak ma być. Wybacz, ale nie taki jest świat, bo najpierw... Trzeba sobie zasłużyć, wiesz? Musisz popracować nad taktyką na przykład, jak Astrid. Udowodnić, że jesteś godny zaufania, jak Heathera. No i nauczyć się planować i kombinować, jak Śledzik. Ty... rozumiesz mnie czy nie bardzo? Sączysmark: Tak. Hy. Twierdzisz, że nie dam rady. Ale wiesz co? Jorgensonowie nie będą się o nic prosić. Astrid: Mamy je. Sączysmark: Kogo mamy? Astrid: Cśś. Straszliwce, nie widzisz? Sączysmark: A, tak. A czemu szeptem? Astrid: Bo próbujemy je dyskretnie podejść, rozumiesz? Jeśli smoki nas nie zauważą, Łowcy nie mają szans. Sączysmark: Taktyczne sprawy. Dobre. Astrid: Ćśś. Sączysmark: Nie słyszałeś? Ćśś. Astrid: Słuchaj, jeśli uda się teraz- Sączysmark: Aaaa! Ha, ha! Nie wyrywaj się, bo pogorszysz sprawę. Haha, wygrałem. Au. Astrid: Dzięki, że wszystko popsułeś. Zabawa nie polega na tym, żeby złapać jednego, ale zaskoczyć wszystkie. Sączysmark: AA! A-a-a-a! Czkawka: No dobra. Parę łodzi jest, ale nie widać... Zaraz, zaraz. Mają całe mnóstwo strzał. Ale gdzie smoczy korzeń? Hm. Myślałeś, że się nie domyślę. Sączysmark: O. Hej, hej. Co tam słychać? Heathera: Nic nie słychać, a co? Sączysmark: A, zauważyłem, że idziesz sobie do mnie z kwiatkami w rączkach... Heathera: Do ciebie? Jeszcze czego. Kwiatki są dla Astrid. Pożyczyła mi siekierkę. Sączysmark: Na serio pożyczyła? Myślałem, że nikomu nie pożycza. Heathera: Przyjaciółce pożyczyła. Sączysmark: A, ekstra. Mnie to nikt nic nie pożycza. Hehe. Heathera: Wiesz, może dlatego, że jakoś nikt nie wierzy, że oddasz. Sączysmark: Zaufanie, ta? Szpadka: Sączysmark? Sączysmark: A, wpadłem tylko oddać wszystko, co od was pożyczyłem. Hurra... Mieczyk: Hej, mój ukochany kubek! Ukochana poduszka! I - o nie, kochany - moja ukochana skrzynka! Szpadka: Plusiek! To nie są rzeczy pożyczone, tylko kradzione! Sączysmark: Ty uważasz, że ukradłem, ja - że pożyczyłem. No to co, ufamy sobie? Mieczyk: Daj to! Szpadka: Oddawaj, złodzieju. Mieczyk: Zaufanie jest jak słowik o skrzydłach z jedwabiu... Twój słowik zdechł! Sączysmark: Ygh... Mieczyk: Ee, słuchaj, oddajemy mu to, co mu ukradliśmy, czy nie? Szpadka: Nie, nasz słowik też zdechł. Mieczyk: Prawda. Śledzik: Aa! Kto mi wyrwał wszystkie kwiatki? Jak można coś takiego zrobić? Hej, uważaj, bo ci się ulewa. Sączysmark: Rybciu, no hej. Widzę, że brudzimy sobie rączki. Śledzik: Ty... Sączysmark: Ja? Śledzik: Nie wiesz nic na temat moich kwiatków? Sączysmark: Nie, nic nie wiem. Ale czekaj... Heathera niosła dzisiaj niezły bukiet. Podejrzane, co? Śledzik: Muszę zasadzić wszystko na nowo, a tak dbałem, tak dbałem! Sączysmark: Jak chcesz... mogę... pomóc. Śledzik: Pff, hehehehe, ty chcesz mi pomóc sadzić kwiatki? Hy, hy... Bo? Sączysmark: Bo staram się opanować trudną sztukę przemyślnego planowania. Prawda jest taka, że zawsze cię szanowałem i podziwiałem, i bardzo... lubię rośliny. Śledzik: O. No to fantastycznie, to do roboty. Rośliny dzielimy na ozdobne i jadalne. Oj, lepiej ich nie mylić, nie radzę... he he... Czyli jest tak: hodowla kwiatków- Sączysmark: Dobra, dobra, dosyć, wszystko jasne. Tu roślinka, tam wsadzamy. Śledzik: O nie, nie nie nie nie. Sadzić trzeba z głową, zaczekaj. Ta bulwa akurat potrzebuje dużo światła. Jedne rośliny lubią słońce, inne cień. Jeszcze inne pół słońce, pół cień, a inne pół cień, pół słońce. Sączysmark: O cię Thorze, skąd wiesz, co kto lubi? Powiedziały ci? Mieczyk: Hej. Sączysmark przyniósł nam kwiatki, ale jakieś zwiędłe. Szpadka: Nie mógłbyś ich ożywić w swoim magicznym ogródku? Śledzik: Grr... Smarku! Astrid: Próbowałam poćwiczyć, ale narobił rabanu. Śledzik: Powyrywał mi z ogródka wszystkie kwiaty. Heathera: I przypominam, że mało nas ostatnio nie pozabijał. Mieczyk: Wpadliśmy sprawdzić, jak się rozwinie sytuacja. Astrid: Bardzo cię proszę, zrób z nim coś. Czkawka: Słuchajcie, Sączysmark ma jakiś problem. Coś przeżywa. Nie możemy mu nawymyślać, chociaż wiem, że aż się prosi. Jesteśmy drużyną, jest jednym z nas. Śledzik: Co zrobić, ma rację. Kwiatki można zasadzić. Heathera: Yhm. Śledzik: Pokaleczone przyjaźnie goją się latami. Mieczyk: Dla jasności zapytam: atmosfera oczyszczona? Nie będzie żadnych kar ani batów? Czkawka: Żadnych kar ani batów. Szpadka: Mogłam zostać w łóżku. Mieczyk: Yff, a ja mogłem pod łóżkiem. Astrid: Zgoda, Sączysmark jest w drużynie, w porządku. Ale zaraz lecimy niszczyć smoczy korzeń, więc niech się może opamięta. Czkawka: Viggo hoduje korzeń tutaj, kamufluje go jakąś maskującą siatką, strzały produkują tutaj, a tu gromadzą zapasy. Wyspa jest mocno broniona. Astrid: Dość... skomplikowana sprawa. Mieczyk: Jeśli przez "skomplikowana" rozumiesz "niemożliwa", a przez "niemożliwa" rozumiesz, że "nie-możliwa", to... to ja się pogubiłem. Śledzik: Nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. Czkawka na pewno obmyślił już jakiś plan. Czkawka: Zrobimy sobie próbę tu, u nas, żeby mieć pewność, że wszystko zagra, i... to Sączysmark poprowadzi akcję. Sączysmark: Ja? Teraz? Czkawka: Tak, ty. Teraz. Mieczyk: Yy. Sączysmark: To, w porządku, dobra. To co? Ja dowodzę, to zn... yyy... yhm. Czkawka: Czyli ty ustalasz, kto zrzuca beczkę żelu Ponocnika na zapasy smoczych strzał. Zrzut musi być precyzyjny i dokładnie w punkt. Szpadka: Prosimy, prosimy, prosimy, wybierz nas! Mieczyk: Tak tak, my chcemy, że-żel Ponocnika, chcemy zrzucać, wybierz nas! Sączysmark: Ja to zrobię. Ja zrzucę. Szpadka: Eech! Mieczyk: Ee, ukradł nam. Czkawka: Na pewno? Sączysmark: A jak ci się wydaje? Astrid: Ty w ogóle wiesz, co robisz? Czkawka: Niech nabierze pewności siebie. Bardzo mu się przyda. Astrid: Dobra, ale Czkawka... Czkawka: Dlatego robimy próbę, prawda? W razie czego uratujemy sytuację. Sączysmark: Hu! Ja, ja, jajajajaja! Uchu! Aa... Uaa. No dobra, jeźdźcy! Astrid, Heathera, bliźniaki, niszczycie katapultę. Rybcia, Śledzik, skupia się na farmie. Czkawka i Szczerbatek, na pozycję proszę. Macie trafić w beczkę i spalić hodowlę. Astrid: Kolce! Heathera: Ognia! Mieczyk: Łuhu! Śledzik: Aaa! Czkawka: Dobra, mordko, szykuj się. Sączysmark: Nie możemy tego spaprać, ma pójść idealnie. Aa. Huu. Astrid: A temu co znowu? Czkawka: Nie mam pojęcia. Sączysmark: Hakokieł, leć prosto! To nasza szansa! Musi się udać, słyszysz? Astrid: Miał taki potencjał. Sączysmark: Ghr... Heathera: Lata jak poparzony. Sączysmark: Hy-hu, hy-hu... Czkawka: A ja myślałem, że zostaniesz szefem jeźdźców, wiesz? Ale nie starczyło ci odwagi. Szkoda. Sączysmark: Puszczaj! Nie, czekaj! Nie zrzucaj! Głos Sączyślina: Lepiej bierz przykład z ojca. Prawdziwy wódz sięga po to, co mu się należy. Sączysmark: Hakokieł, zrzucaj! Czkawka: Uwaga! Śledzik: I... jak tam sytuacja? Czkawka: Oj, marnie. Nie poleci z nami. Dał sobie szlaban. Do odwołania. Sączysmark: Po prostu jestem do niczego i tyle. Daj mi spokój, proszę. Ło! Przestań, nigdzie nie lecę, słyszysz? Zostaw mnie w spokoju. Ło! Powiedziałem, że zostaję, i nie namawiaj mnie, bo już nie zmienię zdania. Aa! Nie ma nawet mowy. Jesteśmy marginesem, oswój się z tym! A do Gustawa się nie zbliżaj, wpakuje cię w kłopoty. Możesz się nie wygłupiać? Przecież wiem, że nie... Aaaa! Ratuj! Au. Au. O cię Thorze, trawa. Mięciutka trawka. Heh, proszę, proszę, wyrósł smoczy korzeń. W słoneczku, jak na drożdżach, co? Hehe. Yy? Chwila moment... Skoro smoczy korzeń rośnie sobie w słońcu, jak każda normalna roślina, to co Łowcy maskują pod tymi swoimi siatkami? Hakokieł! Łowca1: Jeźdźcy smoków! Od południa! Czkawka: Uwaga, wszyscy w szyku! Nisko, żeby nie dostać z katapulty. Śledzik, szykuj beczkę. Śledzik: Tak jest! Czkawka: Dobra, mordko. Zaczynamy. Łowca1: Ognia! Astrid: Skupiamy się na katapultach! Heathera: Prowadź, lecę za tobą! Szpadka: Dawaj iskrę! Mieczyk: Ognia, Jot! Z całej paszczy! Śledzik: Wytrzymaj... wytrzymaj... Zrzut! Czkawka: Nasza kolej! Ty to masz cel, mordko! To co, uprażymy smoczy korzeń i do domku? Łowca2: Spokojnie, Nocna Furia na celowniku. Cel - pal - ognia! Czkawka: Sączysmark! Sączysmark: To pułapka! Czkawka: Ho! Wycofujemy się! Astrid: Szybko, wszyscy odwrót! Smarku, czekaj! Sączysmark: Teraz palimy farmy! Za mną! Polecę na wabia! Szpadka: Się robi! Astrid: Lecimy skrzydłem! Czkawka: Uważaj, mordko. Astrid: Smarku, zostaw mnie i pomóż Czkawce. Sączysmark: Nie ma mowy. Astrid: Leć, poradzę sobie. Sączysmark: Nie zostawię cię samej! Astrid: Leć, proszę! Łowca1: Ruszać się! Dali się podejść, ale dobrzy są! Sączysmark: Aaa! Dostaliśmy! Au... Czkawka: Skończmy z nimi! Heathera: Sączysmark? Jesteś? Słyszysz? Astrid: Sączysmark? Śledzik: Czkawka... Eche, ichi... Nie! Au! Sączysmark: Ekhe, ekhe. Wygraliśmy? Astrid: No, całkiem niezły numer, Jorgenson. Czkawka: Uratowałeś mi życie. Sączysmark: Dziś dwa razy. Śledzik: Czekajcie, bo nie rozumiem... Gdzie ten smoczy korzeń? Sączysmark: Tak to jest, mój drogi. Jedne rośliny potrzebują słońca, a inne cienia. Inne z kolei pół czegoś tam i czegoś, a jeszcze inne pół, ale czegoś innego. Śledzik: Uhm. Czkawka: Powiem ci, Smarku, że jestem z ciebie strasznie dumny. A jak nam się ułoży życie - tego nikt nie wie. Sączysmark: Myślałem o tym trochę i nieważne, jak zaszczytna mi przypadnie rola - a że przypadnie, to wiadomo - he, bo ja sam wybiorę co będę robił i żaden ojciec mnie do niczego nie zmusi. Czkawka: No proszę. Chyba jesteśmy nawet do siebie podobni. Kategoria:Scenariusze